the_legend_of_bumbofandomcom-20200214-history
Patches
Patches to were implemented after the game's initial November 12, 2019 release. The earliest patches were not accompanied by patch notes. 1.0.8 Patch Notes December 13, 2019 Bugs: * Fixed bug that wouldn't let you save sound setting edits. * Fixed bug that would get you stuck in options menu. * Fixed bug with Bum-bo the dead where if you canceled a spell of his it would cause issues. * Fixed audio bug where rerolling the board would cause sounds to stack. Balances: Items: * Trap door now rewards 10 coins when used. * Magic 8 Ball now adds a wild tile to your next row. * Beckoning Finger now poisons the enemy it pulls. * Teleport now skips the room and moves you to the next room. * Brimstones mana cost has been lowered. * Snack mana cost has been lowered. * Trash Lid mana cost has been lowered. * Yellow belt now adds a 5% chance to dodge that stacks, this now lasts for the full room. * Dark Lotus now has a charge of 0. * Cursed rainbow now only spawns 3 curse tiles, its mana cost has also been lowered. Bosses: * Duke has gotten a buff! * Gibs has been reworked and buffed! * Pyre has gotten a buff! New Additions: * 15+ new sfx have been added. * Most bosses now have custom sound effects. * Bygone now has its own boss music and intro jingle. 1.0.7 Patch Notes December 1, 2019 * Damage up needle now effects Bum-bo the Deads attack spells. * Looping around the board and canceling a move now works. * Sinus infection bugs on flipping enemies and bosses fixed. * Fixed bug with egg beater that causes a crash. * Fixed and readded Price tag spell. * Fixed and readded metronome spell. * Fixed visual bug on death screen showing game time as a giant number. * Fixed needle cancel visual bug. * The game shouldnt hang if not logged into steam anymore. * Mirror haunt bug fixed! * Flippers now have resistance icons. * Fixed bug that caused leapers to not spawn from Tado kids. * Fixed menu soft lock in casino. Balances: * 9 volt exploit removed. * rainbow bag reworked to reroll items into items of the same type. * egg beater now rerolls your current mana instead of the board. * bosses at 0 health now die the moment they hit 0 instead of at the end of their turn. * blind status effect now causes the enemy to damage itself if it misses and has a higher chance of missing. * Bum-bo the Stout now starts with a soul heart! * Bum-bo the Stout now gains +1 more mana with each tile combo made. * Needles prices slightly raised. * HP in casino now costs 2 coins (and 4 on everythings terrible) * Mirror Haunt reworked to act more like Shy gals. * Bum-bo the weirds puzzle flick spell now rounds down its damage when counting tiles removed. New Additions: * Steam Cloud support added! * Added ability to skip intro credits. * you can now hold R t restart your run. * added the ability to pass on items in treasure rooms when full. * new sounds for usable items * new sounds for unlocks, enemy mana drain, enemy spawn and more. 1.0.6 Patch Notes November 20, 2019 * Black magic trinket bug fixed! * Bug causing the Dead to not win 20 coin jackpots fixed! * Fixed issue with puzzle combos caused by enemies to not go off (usually curse tiles) * Blue and Purple Bonys in ch3 now have veins (showing their bonus movement) * Fixed visual bug that caused Burfers and Mirror Haunts to appear on lanes they aren't actually on Balances: * Re-worked the fool card trinket so it acts more like a forget me now from isaac New Additions: * Achievements! 1.0.5b Patch Notes November 17, 2019 * Reworked the tile match system (this should fix any bugs or issues with more complex combos or huge combos that cover the board and all go off at once) * Bumbo the Dead no longer gets screwed over when he gets a 20 coin jackpot * Trap door no longer kills you if you use it to get to a chapter that doesn't exist. (I thought it was cute, but you thought it was a bug, so...) * Fix bug that made it so your turn was skipped even if you gained mana from a spell that was enough to cast another spell on your turn * Curio trinket no longer effects passive character abilities * Fixed bug that caused a lagging attack when attack flys set off gas * The visuals of everything is terrible and bumbo the dead unlock screens are correct now * Fixed Shy Gal bug where poisoning them caused bugs * Fixed visual bug on Daddy Tado guys caused by boogering * The reward bag popping no longer gives the weird an extra movement * IBS trinket now has the correct art * Fixed the bug where pepper caused your turn skip after you used it even if you had mana to cast another spell * Fixed the fast click bug caused end turn sign to stay around after clicking it * Fixed bug that lower chance of slot machine ending too much Balances: * Golden tick no longer reduces useable item charges and has a charge of 3 now * Black blobbys now alternate between doom spell and normal attack * Trash can lid now blocks 2 attacks and its text reflects this * Using tooth pick on a cursed tile no longer yields mana * Fixed the Weirds stat wheel so he has 2 puzzle mana instead of 2 spell mana sections New Additions: * re-implemented sound options to the options menu (hooray!) * added intro credits * added bonus mini alt intro for 100% completion * added in some sfx changes to the weird and empty 1.0.5 Patch Notes Nov 17, 2019 * 1.0.5 resulted in a soft lock in the casino (wheel/needle issues). High chance it was actually caused by readding volume sliders * see 1.0.5b for patch notes 1.0.4 Patch Notes November 15, 2019 * Fixed soft lock when having 4 trinkets with the empty and gaining another * Fixed soft lock when gaining over 4 trinkets in the casino * Fixed soft lock when getting a curse + other tile combo at the same time * made it so you can no longer use useable trinkets in the casino * Fixed soft lock with the empty that caused 2 treasure rooms to load * Fixed the fool bug * Fixed 20 coin wheel payout bug * Fixed Double Treasure room bug * Fixed bug where the deads spells cost would reroll if you canceled the spell (sorry) * Fixed bug where you could still click things in the casino if the games menu was open * Temporarily removed egg beater (was the cause of a bunch of soft lock issues when killing multiple enemies while holding it) New additions: * new item purchase sounds added * new item upgrade sounds added 1.0.3 Patch Notes November 14, 2019 * Fixed Curse tile matching soft lock * Fixed Curse tile chaining bug * Fixed audio sfx bug in Casino * Fixed skull game bug (sorry) * Fixed Burfer visually in another lane bug * Fixed Meat Hook bugs * Fixed soft lock that was caused by using ecoli on gibs boss * Fixed Black magic trinket bug * Fixed 0 charge usable item bug * Fixed usable item reducer over charge bug * Fixed fast click character select bug * Fixed final boss freezing when being counter attacked * Fixed Moms pad passing turn when used possible fixes: * possibly fixed soft locking on shy gals, hard to replicate, but high chance its fixed now balance notes: * reworded unlock text for bum-bo the dead * raised cost of charge reduce needle to 7c * made it so the dead no longer can use mana reduce needles in shop (they no longer spawn for him) new additions: * Started additional sound pass (we noticed people feeling that sfx sounded sparse places, especially bosses) Next on the list * you should notice more added sfx in the coming updates * general bug fixes and quality of life updates * add ability to pass on a spell if you have max spells * an extra bonus at 100% * achievements * add steam cloud support * add sound options * add saving and loading (so you can quit a run and come back to it) 1.0.2 Patch Notes November 13, 2019 * Picking up the trinket from later chapters no longer locks up the game * Poisoning enemies resistant to spells no longer locks up the game * Bug causing music in the Wooden Nickle to be muted fixed * Usable trinkets going infinite with other spells fixed ( Thermos/Rainbow Tick etc) * Mirror Ghost updates so they no longer have the ability to cause a stalemate. * Using Refresh with no usable items bug fixed * Using Ecoli or D10 on bosses bug fixed * Removed Debug key that caused death! * Craft Paper bug fixed * Quake temperately removed (it caused an unknown bug we are still trying to nail down) * Secret characters now appear in boss VS screens * Edits to 3-4 items that caused small visual bugs and other issues * misc. bug fixes that were tied to most of the more general bugs listed above * unlock wording for the Forlorn Hollow and Halls of Belial updated **(beat ch1 with bumbo the brave to unlock forlorn hollow, beat ch2 with bumbo the nimble to unlock the halls of belial) Future updates * general bug fixes and quality of life updates * add ability to pass on a spell if you have max spells * an extra bonus at 100% * achievements * add steam cloud support * add sound options * add saving and loading (so you can quit a run and come back to it) References 1.0.8 1.0.7 1.0.6 1.0.5b 1.0.5 problem -Temporary rollback 1.0.5 problem -Cause 1.0.4 1.0.3 1.0.2